Empty Emotions
by FutureAuthor.SpoiltBrat93
Summary: Kazekage Sabaku no Gaara is slowly learning to open his heart to others, though his detached personality remains. But when a war rages on, Gaara finds himself relying on a certain pink-haired kuniochi...in more ways than one.


**I loveeee the couple, Sakura and Gaara. I read a fanfic about them and it went from awesome and heartwarming to flat and predictable. That disappointed me greatly. So, I'm going to make my own fanfic about this couple.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**  
**Warnings: THERE WILL BE NO KIDS IN THIS FIC. What I mean is, at the end, (which is about in a good...hmm, 50 chapters, 100,000+ words), Gaara and Sakura will NOT be having any children in this fanfic, so if you expect it, go to another fanfic. Sorry.**

**Sakura's POV~**

I sorted through the scrolls in the grand library, looking for a specific one. The wooden bookcases were dusty and huge, and I often had to use Shadow Clone jutsu to reach some of the higher shelves. The scroll I was searching for was; 'how to extract poison from a patient.' I didn't need it, of course, but a nurse wanted to study it and who was I to say no? I wanted to show the nurse, Minami, how to do it in action, but Tsunade needed me for the more serious constant surgeries, so I didn't have the time. The least I could do was locate the book for Minami.

'_Damn...I didn't think it'd be that hard to find...maybe I could ask someone_,' I thought absently.

"SAKURAAAA-CHANNN!" I heard someone call out, footsteps racing in my general direction. It was Naruto, of course. He ran towards me, looking overly cheerful as usual. He wore a casual orange shirt with his trademark on it and some dark blue pants. Who else would be dumb enough to make so much noise, and in a library no less? I sighed, but perked up as I spotted the book.

A smile played on my lips, but the smile vanished when I felt myself being lifted into a bear hug. I growled and demanded, "Put me down, Naruto!" Naruto gave me one last squeeze before setting me down and pouting.

"I just wanted a hug," he mumbled, scratching his head at my slight hostility. I instantly felt bad and gave him a warm embrace, to his surprise and pleasure.

I pulled away and remarked smugly, in response to his blush, "Happy now?" Naruto nodded, a grin spreading on his face, "Yup. I came because Tsunade-baa-chan wanted me to find you. She had a mission for you or something," Naruto informed in a easy tone.

I sighed, running a hand through my long pink hair, deciding to give Minami the book later. "Alright," I imparted finally, walking out of the library. Naruto raced towards me, walking beside me. "So how are you and Hinata?" I teased lightly, making him blush again.

"We're fine, she wants me to have dinner with her parents," he exclaimed, his hands behind his head. I glanced at him warily without breaking pace, remembering Hinata's menacingly stern father from the Chunin exams. "And you're not worried at all?" I inquired, giving him a weird look, not quite believing he was that calm.

"Nope," Naruto replied nonchalantly. "You're not going to be eating ramen. Plus, Hinata's father is judgmental. I hope you have something presentable to wear," I pointed out, shaking my head as he froze, going pale. "No ramen?" he murmured. He began jabbering worriedly. I slightly regretted ruining his good mood, but I was just trying to help out. "You mean I have to dress up and stuff?" he proclaimed in a small panicky voice. "Of course. Did you really think you could wear something like that?" I demanded, my expression denoting disapproval. "Well...yeah," he admitted stupidly, looking down at what he was wearing.

I sighed again, rubbing my temples as we walked through the streets towards the Hokage's office. "I'll help you find something to wear and tell you what you're not supposed to do before I leave for my mission," I offered, smiling softly as he beamed in relief, no doubt. "Thanks, Sakura-chan," he let out a breath, grinning sheepishly.

I rolled my eyes playfully, and glanced around. "Forehead!"

We turned around to see Ino and Shikamaru walking towards us. I smirked, "Pig." She stuck out her tongue and they stopped in front of us. "Where are you guys headed? A mission?" Ino questioned curiously.

Naruto answered for me, "Sakura is, I m just walking with her. Hey, Shikamaru." Shikamaru looked at him boredly. "Hey, Naruto," he drawled, making Ino huff. "You could look happier, after all, we are on a date," Ino scolded, with a glare of irritation. I raised an eyebrow and Naruto's eyes widened. "You two...are dating?" Naruto gaped, pointing at them accusingly.

Ino pulled Shikamaru closer by his arm and answered, "Duh, he loves me." She looked at me as Naruto stood still in shock. "Have you considered getting a boyfriend? I mean, you can't still be hung up on Sasuke-kun," she blabbered, stopping when my face fell. I swallowed hard and attempted to look normal.

Naruto had got over his shock and looked at Ino in disbelief, who had put a hand over her mouth. Shikamaru grumbled, "Why'd you say that?"

I sucked in a breath and said, in mock playfulness, "Yeah, right. I'm not really interested in any of the guys I know." Naruto believed my horrible attempt at playing it off. "Well, that's good. I mean, that teme didn't know what he was missing, Sakura-chan is pretty, like always," Naruto grinned, draping an arm over my shoulder. At that, I smiled genuinely, glad that Naruto cared for my feelings that much.

I looked different from 5 years ago, now age 17. I still had my sea green eyes and pink hair, but my hair had grown long again, reaching my waist. It was straight and flawless, thanks to Ino and I had a side swept bang to hide my forehead, which was successful. My body had grown out, a desirable hourglass figure and my rosy pink lips stood out the most, next to my hair and eyes, of course. My breasts were C-cups and I wore black most of the time, though my clothing was often revealing due to my having to move around easily. I was beautiful, as Naruto often told me, but I wished Sasuke could see me now. My 12-year-old self didn't compare to my newfound beauty.

My infatuation with Sasuke had dissolved to mere loyal friendship. I didn t love him anymore, having realized that he would never return my feelings. He was a childhood crush, and an important friend.

Though bringing him up did dampen my mood slightly because it reminded me that I haven t found anyone as appealing as him, so I stayed single all of these years. Ino was lucky; she had Shikamaru now and had forgotten all about her adulation for the Uchiha prodigy.

I was currently wearing a black tank top, my breasts slightly visible at the top, a white doctor's coat, some tight white bottoms and my hair was in a long ponytail. I had on light make-up, courtesy of Ino.

Ino spotted her favorite clothing shop, that read, 'Everything half priced' and squealed, making Shikamaru wince. "I'll see you guys later," Ino promised, giving me a short hug before dragging a reluctant Shikamaru to the clothing shop. Naruto laughed at Shikamaru's groan and we kept walking.

We got to the Hokage's office and the elders exited, as her meeting was over. We went in and Tsunade-shishou was groaning, reaching for some sake. I shook my head and Naruto greeted, "Hey, granny. Here's Sakura, like you asked." Tsunade shot him a glare at the nickname and smirked dryly. "Alright, then, get out," she waved him off, making Naruto's brows furrow. "You promised to buy me some ramen!" he remarked accusingly, throwing his hands up in protest.

Tsunade called out, "Shizune!" Shizune sauntered in, Tonton following loyally. "Take Naruto to Ichiraku's and treat him, please," she directed, making Naruto do a fist pump in the air. Shizune chuckled at the over-eager teen and replied, Yes, Tsunade-sama. Let s go, Naruto-san.

"Ramen, here I come," he cheered, making my stomach turn with all the ramen he'd probably eat. I hoped Tsunade knew how much she d be spending on him.

He skipped out happily; calling over his shoulder, "See ya later, Sakura-chan!" I smiled slightly and turned to Tsunade, who had her hands folded. "Hi, Shishou. What was the mission you needed me for?" Tsunade sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. I took that as a sign of irritation, and sat down, reading for anything.

"It's actually a long mission and you have the option to say no if you'd like," Tsunade began. "You know I don't turn down any missions, no matter how long they are," I reminded her. "I thought you'd say that, so I responded 3 days prior. The mission is in Suna and the Kazekage, Sabaku no Gaara, needs some help in the hospital, there aren't enough medics. They're currently at war and they have too many patients to handle. This mission may last about 7 months, at the least, depending on when the war will end," she went on, frowning deeply.

"I accept," I spoke confidently without hesitation. I wouldn't leave helpless people to die. I couldn't. Besides, Gaara was a friend, thanks to Naruto, and I wouldn t refuse helping him, especially after his sincere apology towards me.

Tsunade ran a hand through her blond locks. "I really don't want you to leave for that long, so while you're there, train some apprentices so they can handle it themselves. But as soon as the war dies down and the Kazekage says you can go, come back," Tsunade ordered.

"I will," I affirmed. Tsunade let out a breath. "Good, then you leave tomorrow. Get your belongings ready and the Kazekage's escorts will be here early tomorrow, at 9am. Don't be late," she continued. I smiled, "I'll be in time." I was about to leave when she stopped me. "Sakura," she called out. I turned to her, a perplexed look on my face. "Don't feel like you HAVE to go. Feel free to say no if you want to," she spoke gently, smiling meaningfully. I nodded in understanding and left, mentally preparing to give Minami the book and stop at Ichiraku's to tell Naruto to tell everyone goodbye. I had a feeling that Naruto would take the news the worst.

**Chapter 1/The Prologue is done, so please review. This story will move kind of slow because I don't want to rush through anything. So please have patience.**


End file.
